1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the installation of photovoltaic power generating systems, and more particularly to assemblies and methods for attaching photovoltaic modules, i.e., solar panels, to structures simply and quickly with minimal tools and parts, and requiring minimal manpower, thereby facilitating reduced costs and greater safety in installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of solar panels on structures, particularly roofs, typically requires an assortment of components provided by multiple manufacturers. Because of different sizes and shapes of solar panels, as well as structures to which the panels are attached, there usually is required significant design time.
Further, the installation process presently requires a plurality of workers on the structure.
Still further, stacking of solar panels is not practicable on many surfaces, such as slanted roof tops.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting assembly and method for attaching solar panels to structures, particularly but not exclusively roof-tops, which facilitates easy installation by fewer personnel, as few as one, and can be accomplished with less design time and installation time, and which facilitates safe placement of multiple panels on a slanted structure without risk of panels sliding off the structure, and with increased safety to installation personnel.